Needs
by Like u would care
Summary: A bunch of one-shotted kinky moments among the horsemen.. inspired by "Later" by Crankwave. I do not own Darksiders 1/2.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read on behalf of Author:**

** Okay I got inspired I guess you could say by Crankwave who wrote "Later". If you haven't read that one-shot it was pretty much Death and War getting kinky on an assignment. And I know this one that I'm writing is going to be weirder but I am going to risk it and I want it out of my head so yeah. be gentle with reviews I guess.**

**Lets do this and get it over with.**

Fury gasped as her back slammed up against the wall and her neck was attacked by lustful and heated bites. She moaned, tangling her hair in the attackers raven black hair, pressing her body more firmly against his. It was Death who had forced her up against this wall.

He knew what he was doing, they had done this more than once. Fury bit her lip to keep down another moan.

"Strife and War won't be happy to catch us, Death." She warned in a low and equally lustful growl. Death pulled away, making her put a hand to her collar bone to catch her breath, her face on fire from being hot and bothered by her brothers advances.

"I don't care if they do. I need this Fury." Death pleaded. Fury stared at him for a moment. And no, before you start thinking creepily, they weren't going to go all the way or anything like that. She would allow each of her brothers to do this to her, they still had needs even if they were nephilim.

Living without a companion could drive each of them insane, they needed release. Even Fury did, and sometimes her brothers would help relieve her of her own desires too when they would confront her like this. Even so, she wanted to help her brothers any way she could.

Fury wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, making Death pin against the wall again. She felt his arms running up and down her sides, making her want to shiver at the feeling. Death forced his tongue into her mouth, making her moan at his boldness.

Fury moved her hands into his hair, tugging gently, keeping herself from loosing her firm grip of her own needs. Suddenly he bucked into her, making her gasp and for him to only get more access to her mouth. Death pulled away momentarily, his ear alert.

Fury waited for him to confirm if he heard something or not, taking her hands out of his hair.

"It's Strife." Death said, pulling away from her. Fury fixed her hair, combing through it with her fingers and fanning her face to calm down her burning blush. Just before Death was going to walk away, he grabbed her arm and stared her in the eye.

"Thank you for this favor. I'll repay you some other time, sister." Death promised, his eyes darting back to the corridor and releasing his grip on her arm. Fury nodded and continued to walk where she was originally going.

She sighed and pondered for a moment, her hands swinging at her sides as she walked down the hall, her heels clicking on the cold stone of the floor. Fury pondered over this. How long has it been since any of them have ever been with a lover?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay **a few of you suggested I continue or make more of these one-shots... So here we are... and I'm feeling awkward lol but let's get this over with.**

**Btw, this is completely unrelated to the previous one-shot as in to not confuse anyone.**

Strife narrowed his eyes suspiciously as War started to approach him threateningly.

"War, what the hell are you doing?" Strife demanded, keeping his voice strong and firm. He had to admit to himself, he was scared shitless by his younger brother. Even if he was older than War, the red rider could take him down somewhat easily. War stayed silent, his chilling blue eyes bore into his bright yellow ones. Strife felt his back hit the wall and put a hand to his holster to take a hold of Mercy.

He didn't trust this situation one bit. Out of no where, War grabbed his mask and threw it aside.

"Hey, don't dent it you brick wall!" Strife yelled as he watched his favorite part of his armor set be cast aside in the shadows. Suddenly War crashed his lips against his, forcing the other male against the wall. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. Strife was to stunned to do anything, to push him away with disgust, to retort, or even to smack him over the head with the end of his gun.

War pressed more firmly against him, his armor making Strife feel uncomfortable, but for some reason, he didn't know why, he _enjoyed_ the feeling of his brother's flawless body up against his. Strife shut his eyes and finally stated to kiss back, for some reason getting excited by War's forceful attitude in this situation. War smirked and grabbed Strife by the hips.

Strife bent his head to the side to deepen the kiss, moaning a bit as his brother ran his hands all over him. War bit his lip and Strife opened his mouth in a groan. He could taste the warm blood as War's tongue entered his mouth and explored. Strife couldn't help but thrust his hips into War, feeling a bulge collide with his own. War growled seductively and started to grind into him.

Strife groaned into his brothers mouth and War welcomed it. War pulled away and planted heated kissed along his brothers jaw and made it to his neck. Strife nearly lost it when War used his teeth to tear the fabric to get to the heated flesh underneath. Strife reluctantly pulled away.

"The bedroom." Strife said, gesturing to a door. War spotted it. When they got inside, War immediately forced Strife up against the door.

Strife eventually got the top half of his armor of, struggling to deal with War's impatience. Soon War had done the same, both of their glistening chest were being shown off in the dim candle light of the room.

Strife pushed War to the bed and got into his awaiting lap. He straddled him and groaned out when War thrusted into him again, making him more excited.

"Calm down you beast." Strife sneered. War stared up at him with a smirk, but growled deep in his throat when Strife started to tease him, grinding into the younger horseman.

"Damn you Strife." War growled in a deep voice that just turned Strife even more on.

"Say what you will, I know you like it." Strife teased. War grabbed him roughly by the hair, rolling them over on the old ragged mattress so War was on top of him. Strife felt him pull off his pants and looked down to see both of their erect members, as though they were having a weird staring contest.

War smirked evily at him, taking hold of Strifes member and ran it through his palm. Strife leaned his head back, nearly arching his back as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. War smirked and let go, making Strife want to whine.

War positioned himself at Strife's entrance and looked at his older brother. Strife clenched a fist-full of the blanket and braced. War pushed his large member into Strife and made the white rider squeeze his eyes shut. War slowly pushed all the way in, trying to hold back his desire to thrust into the warmth of his brother.

Strife moaned after a while, looking as though he were completely numb. War smirked and pulled out, then thrusted back in. Strife yelped and gripped harder onto the sheets. War started to speed up, grunting with the effort and pleasurable feeling.

Strife on the other hand was moaning and groaning, and yelping when War hit a certain spot. War kept going faster, driving both the horsemen to their limits.

War grunted, feeling Strife muscles tighten around him. Strife came and War followed afterward. They were both panting heavily. War pulled out of Strife and laid down beside his brother.

Strife was breathing heavily, heat coming off of them both in waves.

"Strife, why is your mask out here? What are you up to this time!" Fury's yell interrupted their heavy breathing. Both brothers got up immediately and started putting on their armor. War put up his hood to conceal his hot red cheeks and Strife opened the door and snatched his mask from Fury so fast that she didn't even see his face.

"What were you doing?" Fury demanded, her hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows were raised. Strife glanced at War.

"Nothing."

Well... yep that just happened.. anyway leave a review I guess. I might write more of these I don't know. If you guys want more I might make more lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**MermaidAssassin requested for me to write another FuryxDeath one so yeah, I tried.**

**(I'm writing this on my phone so I can't take the bold off for some reason)  
**

**Death practically threw Fury to the ground, her back hitting the ground hard. He stabbed his scythes over her arms to keep her from getting up. He smirked down at her and straddled her.**

** "If this weren't training, you'd be dead." Death whispered in her ear. She shivered at the darkness in it.**

** "Are you going to let me up?" Fury asked after a while. To be honest, she was fine with their closeness, but she couldn't let him know that. Death didn't move and kept staring down at her.**

** Fury blushed and attempted to look away, but Death grabbed her chin and made her look at him.**

** "You do know you're very beautiful, sister." Death said, his orange orbs locking with hers. Fury blushed. Was this really happening?**

** "Death I-" She was cut off by Death silencing her with a kiss. Fury's yellow eyes widened in surprise. Fury just laid there.**

** Death pulled away and smirked at her.**

** "I rather like the way I have you trapped here, Fury." Death commented, eyeing her. Fury knew this was wrong, they were brother and sister for Eden's sake!**

** Death leaned back down, trapping her head between his arms, practically laying on top of her. Fury gasped and leaned her head back when he started to kiss at her neck, feeling the occasional nibble or loving bite on the soft skin.**

**Fury moaned when he kissed at her jaw. He reunited their lips and put his hands on her hips, stroking the bone tenderly with his thimbs. Fury decided to kiss back and gladly opened her mouth to him.**

** Death sat up after the heavy make-out and pulled his scythes out of the ground and placed them aside to worry about later. Fury sat up, now sitting on her brothers lap.**

** She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against him, getting excited from all the attention. Death smirked into the kiss and ran his hands up her sides, making her shiver**

**They both pulled away and shuffled in the dirt away from each other when they heard Strife and War coming to the arena. They walked in, making both relieved that there was no way they saw any of that.**

**"Get out the dirt you bums! Time for trainin'!" Strife teased.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fury+Strife**

"You are both insolent children, you must spend time in isolation, rather annoy each other than us." The charred council scorned. Fury glared over at her brother. She knew he had a smug little smile on his face that she so desperately wanted to smack off. He had done it again, gotten on the council's nerves and dragged her into it.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you during our "isolation", brother." Fury whispered to him. Strife chuckled under his breath at her threat. How many times had he heard that one?

"Be gone, you will stay together there. Black rider, we expect to find it empty of blood this time." The charred council said. Fury bowed her head with obedience. Strife just smirked at her.

** Locked away in their cell **

"I hate you, if it wasn't for you and your damned tricks we wouldn't be trapped in here all the time." Fury growled, rubbing her hands on her arms. This was how they got punished, locked away in a cell with all their armor taken, wearing nothing but ragged clothing that matched their distinctive colors that didn't help at all against the freezing temperatures.

Strife was leaning on the wall in the opposite corner, eyeing her.

"It isn't that bad, it is a time to bond as brother and sister." Strife said, trying to lighten the mood. Fury shook her head disapprovingly at him. He didn't get it did he?

"There are consequences to what you do, dumbass." Fury snapped at him. Strife, now striped of his mask, smiled innocently at her.

"To think I didn't know that after all three of you screaming it into my deaf ears." Strife retorted. Fury growled and mumbled to herself, leaning on the freezing wall and closed her eyes.

**Day later**

Fury looked up and saw Strife standing over her, rubbing his muscular arms for warmth.

"Can I sit with you?" Strife asked, his eyes dull and tired. Fury glanced at the spot next to her. She nodded and scooted a bit. Strife laid down beside her, making sure to face his back to her. Fury laid her own head down and pressed her back to his.

**Midnight**

Fury's eyes shot open as she felt and arm wrap around her middle. She felt Strife's breath on the back of her neck and felt a tingle go down her spine. She sighed.

_It always gets rather cold here. _Fury reminded herself, deciding against waking him up and telling him to get off of her, or braking his arm.

Instead, she rolled onto her side and shuffled into Strife's warm chest. Fury was surprised at how muscular he was.

_ Fighting with War must be a good work out... _Fury joked to herself. Strife twitched and tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him. She yawned and hid her face in the crook of his neck, sleeping was the only thing to do anyway.

**Next day**

Strife blinked his eyes open and froze. He could feel breath on his neck and in other words we was rather confused. Fury wouldn't cuddle on him... would she? Strife felt her stir and pulled away, unwrapping his arms from around her waist and sat up. Fury sat up next to him.

"Still here?" Fury asked drowsily. Strife chuckled at the tiredness in her voice.

"Sorry princess, you got time to pay for your crimes!~" Strife teased. Fury glared at him and tackled him to the stone floor, straddling him by the waist.

"Do _not_ call me a princess." Fury hissed in his face. Strife smirked at her, in all honesty he really didn't feel like messing with her, he rather them lay together to stay warm, but maybe- just maybe- if he got her mad, she could light the place on fire! No wait... that didn't work out that well last time... but...

"What is there to do? Looks like someone is getting kinky!~" Strife teased, pointing out how they were positioned. Fury's face flushed red, she froze in place. She was completely caught off guard by that. Strife leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"If you want to, we could~" Strife teased. Fury barred her teeth at him but she was secretly panicking. Did her brother- her own brother!- just offer to have sex with her? Fury didn't know how to react when he put his hands on her hips.

"It could warm us up, it is really cold in her Fury." Strife said, completely choosing to ignore his sisters unresponsive attitude. He reached up and put a hand to her cheek. Before she could do anything to stop him, Strife brought her down to him and kissed her.

He wasn't as rough a kisser as Fury had thought he would be, he was more of a passionate lover. She tried to shake herself but Fury could feel her control slipping as Strife persuasively ran his hands up and down her body. He rolled them over and laid on top of her. She eventually gave in. Fury wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Strife was aroused but shocked she was responding like this. He groaned when she wrapped her legs around him and grinded into him. Yeah, he did not expect this.

_I'll get you back for that..._ Strife thought to himself. He grabbed her breast and started to fondle with them, emitting muffled moans from Fury. She pulled away and stretched her head back, giving Strife access to her exposed neck. He took the opportunity and kissed her throat with little pecks and love bites.

Fury groaned and arched into him. Strife went back up to her mouth and pushed his tongue inside, both their tongues fought for dominance. How forceful Strife was being strangely turned Fury on.

_ I can't believe that I'm going along with this, but it is better then freezing... _Fury thought to herself. She let her hands drift down his chest and to the collar of his shirt and she tugged at the thin cloth. They were both blinded by lust and that was never good when you were in a cell together... or was it?

Soon they stripped off all of their clothing. Fury gasped as Strife entered her, the strange intruding feeling surprising her. He was gentle, but Fury knew that wouldn't last long by the look of complete pleasure on his face. She could feel that same look coming to her.

He started with a steady rhythm, earning moans and a few small scratches from Fury. He had started to speed up, making both start to get noisy. Fury gripped his hair tightly and pulled him down to her roughly.

"Am I that good?" Strife teased in a husky voice that could make any woman just moan to.

"Shut up bullet brain." Fury whispered, not able to say it any louder with how clouded her mind was. They crashed their lips together and were locked in a heated kiss. Strife could feel her muscles start to tighten around him, making his thrust just the more pleasurable for him. His sister pulled away and arch with a gasp as he thrust rather strongly into her.

"Strife I-"

"I know." Strife interrupted. He thrust stronger and faster into her, hoping they would come together. Suddenly, Fury arched into his chest as he thrust one last time, her juices overflowing and crashing against his seed. He pulled out and rolled off of her bare body.

It took her a moment to revive herself, but soon Fury was able to open her eyes fully and look over at her brother. She was panting and exhausted but Strife on the other hand was breathing somewhat heavily and he looked like he was asleep.

"I guess you guys weren't kidding about how tired men get after that..." Fury mumbled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fury+Death**

** You guys requested another Fury and Death, you specifically told me:**

** "Death Fury scene! Hot one plzzz1" -Miko**

** So I am going to try to make a sexy/hot one so its going to be long and I hope this is good enough... Awkward**

Death walked along the water. He was planning to go take a bath at the waterfall and return home for some rest. He heard the loud crashing of the water as he approached.

Death walked along the side, avoiding the spray of the water. He was inside a cave that had a few rocks lounging in the ankle-deep water.

"Death..." A voice whispered. Death paused and looked around. He couldn't see anyone else. He moved along the side, glad to have shadows to help him. He stopped when he got around the side of one of the rocks.

Death silently gaped at the scene.

"Oh, Death..." She moaned. Death was surprised shocked and aroused. Fury was fingering herself and fascinating about him. Death's little friend perked up at the sight and he inwardly growled at his male instincts

He got distracted by Fury as she continued, moaning and groping herself. He had to admit he had a rather nice view of her backside.

He shook himself and stood up when Fury had finished. When she heard his foot steps she immediately covered herself with her hands. She stood rigid when she realized it was Death.

"Oh please, continue I didn't mean to interrupt." Death said. Fury blushed, curiosity burning in her mind of how long he had been there.

"How long have you been doing this Fury? Imagining me taking you?" Death asked, slowly cornering her in the cave. Fury blushed and looked away from him, refusing to answer. Death looked down at her exposed body.

It was very tempting to just take advantage of the moment but Death wouldn't do that to his sister, but he would suggest it.

"I bet you the real me is better Fury..." Death whispered in her ear. She blushed harder and tried to turn away from him. Death grabbed her arm and made her face him with a hand to her chin so she would look at him.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Fury felt butterflies in her stomach but pulled away from the wonderful kiss.

"Death, no." Fury said. Death smirked and put his hands on her hips seductively, making Fury shiver. Death chuckled and leaned down again. Fury couldn't help it, she was giving in to him, his body was strong and lean which made him irresistable. He moved to her neck and left a few nips and bites. Fury moaned, but she pulled him off of her again.

"I said no Death." Fury repeated. Death smirked at her.

"That isn't what your body is saying..." Death said with a sly smirk. She blushed when she realized she had her body pressed up against his still with her back against the wall. He grabbed her a little more firmly and kissed her again. Her instincts made her move her arms up around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Death was surprised when she turned them and now Death was against the wall. Fury kept their lips together and ran her hands on his shoulders, running her fingers over the same tattoos she had on her shoulders down his arms.

Death growled softly as she moved her hands to his chest and down his abs. Fury stopped suddenly and pulled out of the kiss. She made sure to press her nude body up against his as she whispered in his ear.

"Lets see if I'm as good as you imagine..." Death's eyes widened in surprise at Fury's words. She winked at him with a smirk.

"Don't think I haven't caught you before." Fury teased. She ran her hands down his abs again and grabbed his belt. She slowly and torturously pulled down Death's pants. She could definitely see he was excited.

"You're bigger than I thought..." Fury whispered to herself. Death chuckled at her comment as he watched her.

She was on her knees and reached out. Death shifted his weight and groaned a little when Fury touched his member. She ran her fingers over it a few times and received groans from Death. She brought her face closer and gave the tip a small kiss. Death shivered in response which made Fury want to keep going.

She took the tip in her mouth and continued to stroke the shaft as Death leaned his head back and moaned out. Fury smirked and took a little more into her mouth. Slowly she had as much as she could get and pulled back, then pushed it back inter her mouth.

Death groaned as she started a rhythm. He grabbed her head and started to thrust into her mouth, grunting and groaning in pleasure. Fury would moan to make even more pleasure for Death with the vibration and it was working.

She suddenly stopped early and stopped sucking Deaths member. She stood up, purposely rubbing her thigh against his hardened member. Death pressed his lips to hers and kissed her lustfully. He picked her up and carried her to a rock that was flat enough to lay her on.

Fury laid down and Death got on top of her. He leaned down and held her hands above her head and kissed hee exposed body. Fury moaned as he kissed the nipples of her breasts.

He smirked and came back up to her.

"Now lets see if I'm as good as you imagined." Death said, his deep voice husky and lustful which made it sound incredibly sexy. He slowly parted Fury's legs, rubbing the inner parts of her thighs and made her just want him even more.

"Death, please. I need you now..." Fury begged. Death chuckled and put his tip at her warm and wet entrance. He was teasing her and she knew it.

"Please Death... don't make me wait any longer..." Fury begged. Death listened to her and slowly pushed into her. He groaned at the feeling, it had been to long for him. Fury was already wet and it felt amazing. He waz inside and pulled out and thrusted back in. Fury gasped and clawed at the rock. Death grabbed her hips to keep her still and pushed back in, speeding up with Fury's gasped and small incoherent noises.

Fury grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them so she was on top. She rode him up and down, making Death grab onto her hips and help her go faster. They were both breathing heavily and Death could feel her starting to tighten.

He looked up and saw Fury in all her glory. Her long black hair was messy, her breast shaped perfectly with her fit and skinny waist making her look absolutely stunning with her pale complection and the sweat made her body glisten from her efforts.

He switched their position and had Fury on her hands and knees and positioned himself again. Fury cried out at the feeling of the new position as Death entered her again, this time not being gentle or slow. He was being passionate and fast- just the way Fury wanted it.

He pumped in and out of her, grunting with each thrust as they neared the end. Fury was first, she cried out Deaths name and her juices flowed freely over his lower part. Death was about to pull out, but Fury pressed her backend closer.

"I want it- all of it..." Fury panted. Death kept thrusting and got more pleasing moments with Fury before he came into her, his hot seed making her feel warm inside. He pulled out and laid beside her panting.

Fury curled up next to him and kissed his neck.

"That was far better than what I had ever imagined..." Fury whispered. Death chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Much more satisfying than anything I had imagined." Death chuckled. Fury rolled her eyes and put her head on his chest as they laid there exhausted in each others arms.


End file.
